


Vidas pasadas

by Clue_magic



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clue_magic/pseuds/Clue_magic
Summary: Un encuentro entre  Candy y Terry, un nuevo comienzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí en el 2013, siendo sincera fue de una forma muy descuidada y al encontrarlo entre mis documentos he tratado de mejorarlo.

Vidas pasadas un extraño concepto y que llega a ser poco creíble, pero esas sensaciones siempre están presentes cuando lo veo, son inexplicables, tal como este concepto. Era aún temprano y caminé rumbo al parque a pasar un rato de tranquilidad, de soledad… a veces todo se tornaba tan difícil.

  
Trate de parecer indiferente ante su presencia, a esa mirada que estudiaba cada uno de mis movimientos, y que aunque no era la primera vez, no lograba acostumbrarme. No me agradaba, aunque sinceramente tampoco era que me disgustada toparme con el profundo azul de esos ojos.

  
Se acercó a mí por primera vez y se sentó a mí lado en la banca, pensaba en irme cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, “¿crees en la vidas pasadas?”, pregunto. Mi respuesta debería ser no, pero si bien no he vuelto nacer, mi realidad actual se siente como si sobre mis hombros llevará una vida pasada. 

  
Una vida pasada donde aquellas anécdotas, recuerdos y personas conocidas son tan extrañas, no me sentía cómoda entre aquella gente que decía conocerme, la persona que ellos describían era tan ajena para mí.  
Lo intente, trate de ser aquella mujer que ellos esperaban ver, pero no podía recordarla y en cada intento fallido podía ver en sus caras la decepción, no pretendía lastimarlo y decidí alejarme. Llegue aún lugar donde nadie me conocía, donde nadie esperaba algo específico de mi.

-Te pregunté si crees en las vidas pasadas- volvió a cuestionarme, esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

  
-No, bueno en realidad no entiendo tu pregunta y no te conozco – sus ojos parecían sonreír.

  
-Yo creo que si me conoces, de una vida pasada, no te parece- río

  
-Muy gracioso- trate de sonreír. -Te voy a ser sincera, es incómodo encontrarte en todas partes, no tienes algo mejor que hacer-

  
\- Bueno mis actividades han terminado y me dio curiosidad verte a esta hora en el parque –

  
\- Es verdad las clases de teatro ya terminaron- lo dije sin pensar, mientras que el parecía divertidamente sorprendido. 

  
-Así que te haz interesado en mí, en lo que hago – 

  
-Siempre estas a mi alrededor como un acosador, que esperabas – por qué disfrutaba tanto discutir con él. -No creas que no se que en esa cámara debes tener fotos mías- reprenderlo. 

  
-Esto es realmente incómodo, yo suponía que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como espía, pero claramente no es mi profesión-

  
Tenía toda la razón, esa no era su profesión y aún cuando trataba de no mostrar interés, había preguntado por él y cuando no llegaba a verlo, mis ojos no se detenían de buscarlo hasta encontrarlo. Escuchaba con atención lo que la gente del pueblo tenia que decir acerca de él, un actor de teatro reconocido, que había llegado un poco después de mí.  
En una ocasión alguien le preguntó el por qué de abandonar una prometedora carrera en la actuación, su repuesta fue que después de pensarlo mucho comprendió que el también necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. 

  
-Puedo ver- tomó entre sus manos el cuaderno en mi regazo. Mientras el daba vuelta a las hojas lo observe detenidamente, ya era momento de ser sincera conmigo misma y aceptar que este hombre me gustaba. –-No lo puedo creer, siempre haz dibujado así de bien – 

  
\--No, tengo poco que lo hago- respondí mirando a otro lado y poder tomar valor. – Puedo hacerte una pregunta-, era una locura, pero era tarde para arrepentimientos él había respondido afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-¿Estas interesado en mí o sólo te parece divertido observarme?-  
-Es divertido observarte, es sorprendente la facilidad que tienes para meterte en problemas- se burlaba, me arrepentí de haber preguntado. – Y también me gustas, que te puedo decir las chicas con pecas son mi debilidad- concluyó aún mirando los dibujos del cuaderno.

  
-Entonces debería presentarte alguna chicas con pecas- sonreí, para ocultar mi molestia.

  
-Me parece bien, pero que sea en otra ocasión. Habrá otra ocasión, verdad – volvió a fijar su mirada en mi. – Me gustaría conocerte y que me conocieras- 

  
-Dijiste que ya nos conocíamos de otra vida- hizo una mueca. Era la primera vez desde accidente que me sentía verdaderamente cómoda con otra persona, todos eran desconocidos para mí. El doctor ya me había dicho que sería difícil vivir una vida sin recuerdos, pero en este momento no parecía tan malo.

  
-Es verdad, pero tenemos que admitir que en esta vida tu eres una completa desconocida para mí yo un completo desconocido para ti. Sonríe- tomó la foto sin aviso y se incorporo.

– Espero que salgas muy bien en esta foto, sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños de tu parte – 

  
-Hoy es tu cumpleaños- dije un poco incrédula.

  
-Si hoy es mi cumpleaños y te daré una oportunidad, mañana en este mismo lugar nos veremos para que me entregues mi obsequio y me digas algo más de ti, por ejemplo tu fecha de cumpleaños- estaba frente a mi de pie, era alto y muy apuesto.

  
-No estés tan seguro que estaré aquí mañana- dije mientras el se alejaba, no volteó pero estaba casi segura que sonreía, así que le hice una mueca y le saqué la legua. Pero tal y como decía esto sería un nuevo comienzo.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (^^)(^^) y saludos


End file.
